


Laurens returns

by TheLesbianEyre42



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First fic/poem posted, Fluffy, Free Verse, M/M, Me -'I will write poetry about the American revolution and no one can stop me', Slice of Life, no beta we die like Laurens, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianEyre42/pseuds/TheLesbianEyre42
Summary: A short free verse poem about Laurens returning to the camp late at night.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dark night  
A man slips between shadows  
Shafts of light slanting through  
Tent doors  
Showing pictures of friendship  
Fear  
Freedom  
As the people laugh and cry  
'To the revolution'  
They raise their flasks high.  
The man walks onwards  
Watchful and wary  
Forging his path  
to a tent made for two  
Allowing his body to feel exhaustion  
With the knowledge that inside  
He will find  
Sleep and  
Safety and  
Love  
From the man with the ink  
Staining his fingers  
And the copper red hair shining in the light.  
So letting his feet drag  
And his shoulders drop,  
Laurens makes his way back  
To his lover.


	2. Hamilton Writes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hamilton was doing while Laurens was returning.

Hamilton writes  
Words spilling out  
Upon parchment  
Giving life to worlds.  
Hamilton writes  
To distract his mind  
From thoughts of another  
His lover  
Laurens  
Who rides through the night  
Who returns to camp  
To home  
To Hamilton.  
Who is not returned yet  
Though the shadows chase  
Each other through pools  
Of candlelight.  
So sitting alone  
In a tent made for two  
Hamilton writes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a second part to the first poem. It's basically Hamilton's doings in the time frame of the first poem because I was bored and couldn't sleep. Sorry if it's incoherent because of the lack of sleep, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments, as well as any constructive criticism. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope no one hates it. Please leave comments and kudos if you want! Any constructive criticism is fine, as long as it's helpful.


End file.
